Recuerdos
by Mery Weasley
Summary: Un nuevo curso está a punto de comenzar y McGonagall debe mandar las cartas a los nuevos alumnos. Una de esas cartas hará que recuerde cómo fue para ella recibir su primera carta de Hogwarts. Este Fic participa en el minireto "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro "Las cuatro casas"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo sólo he creado la historia que se desarrolla a continuación.**

 _Este Fic participa en el minireto "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro "Las cuatro casas"_

* * *

 **Recuerdos**

El viejo despacho estaba iluminado con un candelabro que adornaba el escritorio. Minerva McGonagall seguía preparando las cartas que tendría que mandar al día siguiente. El nuevo curso comenzaría en septiembre y nuevos alumnos llegarían al castillo. A pesar de llevar tantos años allí, seguía emocionándose como el día en el que entró por primera vez.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, llegó hasta el sobre en el que aparecía un nombre que había releído muchas veces desde que lo escribió, Hermione Jane Granger. Había observado a la pequeña unos días atrás, sin que ella sospechara que el gato atigrado que la miraba desde la verja del colegio era, en realidad, una bruja. Se trataba de una niña solitaria, no hablaba con nadie.

Sin darse cuenta, Minerva había dejado volar su mente hasta otro patio de colegio, muchos años atrás, en una ciudad diferente. En su recuerdo aparecía una niña de unos once años, delgada, larguirucha y con el pelo negro como el carbón. Se encontraba leyendo en un rincón del patio, sentada bajo un gran árbol. Su mirada se tornaba triste al observar a otras niñas jugando juntas.

Su mente saltó a otro momento en el que la misma niña de cabello negro era el centro de atención de la clase, donde la llamaban rara y bruja. Esto no duró mucho, puesto que ese año recibió la carta que cambiaría su vida por completo.

Ahora era ella quien ayudaba a cambiar la vida de niños, mandando aquellas cartas. Todos esos recuerdos hicieron que la profesora tomara una decisión, separando aquel sobre del resto. Aquella carta la entregaría ella misma.

Al día siguiente, tras mandar las lechuzas con las cartas de ese año, Minerva se marchó del colegio. Se apareció en un callejón de un barrio del centro de Londres, cerca del colegio donde había observado días atrás. Había decidido seguir a la niña durante su vuelta a casa. Cuando la pequeña entró en el edificio, acompañada por su madre, Minerva se dirigió al callejón que había al final de la calle. Allí se transformó de nuevo en bruja y, con paso apresurado, volvió al número donde vivía la niña.

Al llamar a la puerta, abrió la mujer que había entrado con la niña minutos antes. Si se sorprendió al ver el atuendo de Minerva, no hizo ningún comentario ni mostró rechazo alguno.

―Buenas tardes, ¿La señorita Hermione Jane Granger? Soy Minerva McGonagall, profesora de Hogwarts.

―Sí, es aquí. Pase por favor ―ambas mujeres entraron al salón. La Señora Granger llamó a Hermione.

Aquella casa parecía muy acogedora, todos aquellos utensilios muggles recordaron a Minerva su infancia y a su padre. Al ser de sangre mestiza, había crecido rodeada de cachivaches muggles que pertenecían a su padre. Mientras observaba con admiración los libros que se amontonaban en la estantería, la niña de pelo rizado entró en la sala.

―Profesora McGonagall, esta es Hermione. Hija, esta mujer ha preguntado por ti, es profesora de un colegio llamado Hogwarts.

―Hola profesora ―dijo tímidamente.

―Buenas tardes señorita Granger. Soy Minerva McGonagall, soy profesora en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Vengo a entregarle su carta de admisión, ha sido usted invitada a formar parte de nuestro colegio ―entregó el sobre a la niña, quien lo miró con entusiasmo. Por el contrario, su madre se había quedado pálida―. Tengo el placer de anunciarle que es usted una bruja.

Minerva observó el momento que se había creado. Todo la hacía recordar el día que ella recibió su carta, eran otros tiempos, otro director... Pero la misma reacción que había tenido la Señora Granger, la había tenido su padre en su momento. Sonrió al pensar en su infancia y en aquella carta que recibió, anunciando su admisión en aquel colegio que, más tarde se convirtió en su hogar.

Aquellas cartas alegraban tanto como asustaban, todo dependía de la familia de la que procedieras.

* * *

 **Siempre pensé que Hermione se parecía mucho a McGonagall, las dos son grandes brujas con una gran inteligencia. !Espero que os guste!**


End file.
